Sonny's Pet Sammy (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Th gang watches over Sonny's pet frog while he's away. But a bad thing happened when he returned. Will he deal with it?


"Hey Jan, you want coleslaw?" Marty asked.

Jan nodded and took it.

It was just an ordinary day at Rydell High and the gang settled for lunch.

"Where's Sonny?" Kenickie asked looking around.

"I see him!" Frenchy points to Sonny carrying a shoebox.

Kenickie calls out, "Hey Sonny! Where were ya?"

"I had to run home and back really quick," he explained.

Rizzo asked, "For what?"

Sonny explained, "Well, I have to go to Italy for about two weeks."

"Wow! Italy," Frenchy says surprised.

"I'm going to see my relatives for the first time. I just need you guys to watch over someone for me."

He take out his shoebox and announces, "This is my best friend, Sammy the frog!"

He opens it and shows it to them.

"Awwwwww!" Jan and Sandy gushed.

"Hey there," Kenickie says.

The frog croaked which made the gang smile.

Marty asks, "Why do you have a frog as a pet?"

"Five years ago, I found him on the road about to be ran over by a truck. But I saved his life!"

"Awwww! That is so cute!" Sandy smiles. "Can I pet him?"

Sonny nods and Sandy pets him.

"He is adorable!" Frenchy gushed.

"Adorable?" Marty scoffed, "That thing you call a pet can give you warts."

Sonny looks at her offended.

"He can catch any fly that shows up in my house," he says.

Marty said, "Yeah. But still gross."'

Sonny sticks his tongue out a him

"Anyways," he started, "I need someone to watch him while I'm going to Italy because my relatives don't like frogs."

Putzie says, "Well, i've been a careful pet sitter! I watched Jan's pup Twinkie!"

Kenickie shouts, "Let me watch him!"

"Guys, don't worry! You can all watch him!"

"Ok."

Then later on while Sonny was in Italy, the gang took turns watching Sammy, but Marty felt disgusted by her boyfriend's pet catching some flies. And then Putzie spent the night recently watching him. Then the next morning at school, he went to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Putzie calls out to the gang who are sitting there and came over with the shoebox that has Sammy in it.

Danny asked, "Hey ya Putz! How's Sammy?"

"Well, all I know that he's sleeping. He probably stayed up all night catching flies as a midnight snack," Putzie explained and then opened the box that shows the frog sitting there looking like he's asleep.

"Awwwww, look at the cute whittle fwoggie sweeping," Doody says in a child like loving tone.

Frenchy rolled her eyes giggling but then stopped noticing something wrong with Sammy and is concerned. "Hey, he doesn't look like himself the last time I saw him."

"He doesn't?" Danny asked also concerned.

They all crowded to look closely.

"He looks really pale…" Kenickie said.

"He's not moving at all," Jan looked worried.

Sandy checked his pulse and then says slowly, "And he's not breathing…"

They all looked at each other worried.

"No…" Danny breathed sadly.

"He's gone…" Marty says with tears coming to her eyes.

Jan started to cry hysterically, "Poor little Sammy!"

Frenchy and Rizzo calmed Jan.

Sandy asked, "What if we can take him to my mum? She's a veterinarian."

"Sorry Sandy, it's too late," Danny shook his head sadly.

"Putz! What the hell did you do?!" Kenickie asked shouting.

Putzie stammers, "I didn't do anything! He was just sitting there!"

"It's not Putzie's fault," Danny sighed. "I guess maybe he was old."

Jan continues to cry over a dead frog as the others shed a tear especially Marty.

They sat there thinking.

"What are we gonna do? Sonny will be devastated," Rizzo asked.

"Let's just replace him with another frog," Doody suggested.

"Doody! That was his best friend! Either way we gotta tell him."

"Alright alright. He won't be home till a week from today, so we got some time…" Danny suggests but then a voice rang out.

"HEY GUYS!"

They all froze before slowly turning back. Oh crap, it's Sonny.

"Heyyyyy Sonny. How are you? Hello…Etc." The gang says nervous.

"What's up?" He asked.

Frenchy asked, "What are you doing back? I thought you were staying in Italy for another week…"

"We were until my old lady got a call from her boss and tell her to come back immediately."

They all nodded looking at him nervous.

"What's going on guys?" Sonny asks concerned. "You guys don't seem surprised for me to be back?"

Jan sniffles still crying and Sonny looks at her. "Jan! Why are you crying?"

Jan lies and shouts crying hysterically, "THEY RAN OUT OF TWINKIES!"

Sonny just said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Marty looks away shedding tears and he asked, "Hey Marty? You alright… You haven't even said a word."

"I'm fine Sonny. I can't stop thinking about s-" She looks at the gang and then says lying, "my mom. She lost her job last night."

"Awwww, sorry Marty…"

Danny hasn't really said much either.

"You ok Zuko?"

"Yeah man. I'm ok."

Then Sonny asked, "Hey where's Sammy? I wanna say hi to him! I bet he misses me!" He took out a present. "I got him a thick stick from Italy because he may need one of those to sit on!"

They gang just sat there and never answered.

"Guys… Where is Sammy?" Sonny asked getting concerned.

They still didn't answer and then he asked, "Did you guys lose him?"

Danny then sighed finally to everyone, "That's it. Stop lying. He's got to know." He went back to Sonny and says, "Uhhh… Son, we're really sorry, this wasn't planned to be. But… Sammy… He…"

"He what?" Sonny asked begging.

Danny replied with tears in his eyes, "He's passed Sonny. He's gone."

Sonny couldn't breathe, or swallow. He slowly felt his heart sink. Tears rushed from his eyes and got up to leave.

The gang just sat there feeling really bad.

Sonny walked down the hallway, his hands shaking. He can't believe his best friend had passed away. He felt sad and sad and sad until he got mad. He got angry taking this so hard because Sammy was his best friend forever!

He went down the hall and then yelled punching a few lockers in frustration and anger.

"Mr. LaTierri. What is the meaning of this?"

Sonny hissed at her crying and not realizing, "Leave me alone!"

Then he noticed it was Principal McGee standing there in shock…

"Oh. Sorry ma'am."

McGee said firmly, "You got yourself a 3 day detention."

Sonny couldn't let his tears fall in front of the principal. He shouts, "Fine! Put me in detention! Suspend me! Expel me! Do whatever you like to do to me!"

She looked at him confused. He has never personally accepted detention in his life every time she says that. Also he has never seen him this genuinely upset.

"Is there something you would like to talk about Dominic?"

Sonny calmed down and let his tears fall and quickly wipes them. He looked at her for a second.

"Why don't you come into my office, and we'll have a chat."

Sonny looked at her and then nodded following her in.

He sat down in the chair and McGee asks, "What is wrong Dominic?"

Sonny took a deep breath and then explains everything.

After he was done, McGee gave him a sad and understanding look and then says feeling sorry, "Oh Sonny, I am very sorry this happened. It always hard to lose someone that you really love. I know how much you care deeply about your pet."

"I saved his life and decided to keep him. I always depend on him," Sonny sighs starting to cry again and then quickly wiped his tears. "And I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him.."

McGee thought for a moment and then suggested a good idea, "How about instead of detention, we could use a classroom to have a proper funeral for Sammy?"

Sonny thought for a moment and then slowly nodded.

Later that afternoon after school, the gang plus McGee, and Miss Murdoch came to the classroom for Sammy's funeral.

It started when they each said a few words and paid final respects to Sammy. Putzie told them about his last night, Doody told them about the tricks, Jan told them about catching flies, Frenchy told them about shades of green, Danny and Sandy both said sad goodbyes and put a rose on top on the shoebox. But surprisingly, Marty went up for a speech. She apologized Sammy for offending him or being rude. And Rizzo and Kenickie went to tell a story about frogs. Miss Murdoch came too and told them about when Sonny brought Sammy to class one day.

And Danny asked, "Before we conclude the service, is there any words you would like to say about Sammy?"

Sonny spoke up, "Yeah. I have something to say about Sammy."

He went over to the table where the shoebox sits and then starts saying to it, "Hey Sammy… I missed ya pal. I hope that you're alright up there now. I really miss you. Sammy, you used to be one of my best friends ever. Ever since I saved your life, I am really glad to have you as more than a pet, but a trusty friend." He looks around the room and then back. "I'm really sorry. I never got to say goodbye to you. I should've said no to Italy. But I will say goodbye now. I'm gonna miss ya pal so much. See ya around Sammy. Goodbye." He sniffled and Marty came for a hug and then Danny came back.

He announced, "That concludes the ceremony, the precision will continue in the men's bathroom. For burial at sea."

They rise as Danny and Sandy take the box and they both hold it together. Rizzo and Kenickie follows with the others. Marty and Putzie wrapped arms around a hysterical Jan and Doody hugs Frenchy.

McGee went to Sonny and smiles. "That was the most lovely thing you ever said to your friend Sonny!"

"Yeah. Thanks." He stopped at what she said and then asked, "Did you just call me Sonny?"

She replied shrugging, "Well, you're friends called you that. So I decided it too. Y'know Sonny, you aren't so bad after all."

Sonny beamed and then Marty came back and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, we're coming dear," McGee smiled and then walks out of the room with Sonny to catch up with he others.

 **Ok so firstly, this is loosely based off of an episode of Saved By The Bell. And second, I have a dog named Molly who is a beagle hound mix, and she is very sick. She has a tumor. She might be put to sleep if the veterinarians did all that they could do but didn't work. Please pray for my dog, she is like a pal to me since I was young. And positive review please. It would really mean a lot. I may not write so much just so you'd know, but I promise i will write more soon.**


End file.
